Pokémon Ranger: Invasión P
by laurixi28
Summary: Las regiones de Almia, Sinnoh y Floresta han sido invadidas por Pokémon extremadamente agresivos y, si los Rangers no hacen nada al respecto, el mundo entero será invadido. Laura, junto a otra Ranger, Desirée, sus Pokémon acompañantes, Kyukidos y Vaporeon y unos nuevos "amigos" deberá encontrar la forma de evitarlo, no sin antes, reencontrarse con pequeños traumas de su pasado.
1. Prólogo

**La idea del título me la dio mi hermano (no soy muy buena para estas cosas)**

**Y bueno, como ahora he cambiado de ordenador (aunque aún conservo el otro) y me daba palo pasar a este mi FanFic de Mewthery, he decidido empezar otro.**

**Bueno, aquí lo dejo:**

* * *

Prólogo

Es un lindo día de primavera en la región de Almia. En Ventópolos, un Ranger se dedica a capturar a una Miltank enfurecida. Mientras, una niñita, que responde al nombre de Laura, de cabellos marrones, ojos verdes y unas mejillas sonrojadas por naturaleza y 6 años de edad, se dedica a observarlo. Junto a ella, un pequeño ser con apariencia de dinosaurio, apoyado sobre sus patas traseras y con una cabeza redonda y azul juega dando vueltas detrás suyo. La niña se gira a verlo y coge un palito de suelo para hacerlo girar, como si fuese la antena de el Capturador de un Ranger, mientras el Pokémon gira imitando a la peonza.  
-Ya verás, Kyuki-dice la niña-, de mayor, seré Ranger. Y tu, claro-dice mientras levanta el palo fingiendo el haber terminado una captura, justo a la vez que el Ranger- serás mi acompañante-.  
Dicho eso, el Cranidos, llamado Kyukidos, se lanza sobre la niña y esta lo abraza con fuerza.  
El Ranger, el cual ya avía terminado su captura, se para a mirar la escena. Un momento tierno ente persona y Pokémon digno de presenciar.  
No era la primera vez que el Ranger veía a esa niña. Es una chiquilla que apareció abandonada en la puerta de un orfanato, ceca de allí hacía cinco años y cinco meses. Se acordaba tan bien ya que era una niña muy amiga de los Rangers, la cual mostraba un gran amor hacia los Pokémon y siempre tenía muy buen humor. Prácticamente nunca se separaba de Kyukidos, el Cranidos, aunque se tenía que despedir de él cuando regresaba al orfanato, pues allí no dejaban que los niños entren Pokémon.  
-Heidi-la niña se gira a ver al Ranger que lo llamaba. Todos los Rangers la llamaban Heidi, debido a que siempre tenía las mejillas sonrojadas-Pronto será de noche, deberías regresar al orfanato-.  
La sonrisa de la niña se borra de su cara. Odiaba tener que despedirse de su amigo para luego irse al orfanato, donde no tenía amigos.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-.  
La chica asiente con la cabeza.  
El Ranger, acompañado de un Shieldon, la niña y el Pokémon se dirigen al orfanato, donde se despiden.  
-Adiós, Kyuki-dice la niña abrazándolo.  
Una vez dentro, se encuentra con Bruno, un niño que le hacía la vida imposible. Apenas tenía mas edad que ella, tan solo un par de semanas, pero se creía más mayor que nadie allí.  
-Valla, veo que has estado con un Ranger-le dice- Una pena que sea lo más cerca que vas a estar de la Unión-.  
Laura no dice nada, detesta que ese niño se meta con su sueño de ser Pokémon Ranger, y ya estaba harta de llorar por las noches por su culpa. Por mucho dolor que le causen aquellas palabras de aquel niñato, ella siempre se lo callaba, por su vergüenza. Ese era su mayor defecto.  
-¿A donde vas, Heidi?-le dice Bruno al ver a la niña alejarse, cosa que hace reír a todos los niños y niñas presentes-¿A llorar a tu camita?-dice riéndose.  
Laura sale corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación. ¿Heidi? ¿cómo se habría enterado de eso? Otra vez, Bruno se había metido con ella y no había sido capaz de decir nada, como siempre.  
Lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos y resbalan por sus ahora más sonrojadas mejillas. Intenta parar, pero no puede, sus ojos no se lo permiten.  
Se tumba en la cama boca abajo y llora hasta quedarse dormida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Mini prólogo :3**

**La verdad, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Laura está inspirada en mi (que asco de vida la mía TT-TT)**

**Jeje, espero poder subir el primer capítulo pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Jack: Bueno, después de un par de horas escribiendo, a mi señora le ha dado por subir el primer capítulo...**

**Rebeca: ¡¿Cómo que tu señora?!**

**Miriam: ¿Te refieres a Laura?**

**Yo: ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? Bueno... es igual *mira a otro lado* Como Jackie ha dicho, ¡aquí tengo el primer capi! Y ahora... *mira a Jack, Rebeca y Miriam con mirada asesina* ¡Fuera de aquí los tres!**

**Miriam: ¿Los tres? Pensé que me querías TT-TT**

**Yo: ¡He dicho fuera! *los empuja***

**Jackie: ¡Mi señora no es dueña de Pokémon!**

**Rebeca: Creo que eso ya estaba claro...**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Es un frío día de invierno en Almia. Todavía es temprano, la hora apenas llega a les 6:00 de la mañana. Aún no hay nadie en la calle, tan solo una joven chica que, junto a su Cranidos, corre al trote por la plaza Altru.  
Eso era algo normal de ver todas las mañanas, pues ambos salían a hacer ejercicio todos los días a la misma hora, ya que ambos debían estar en forma para las misiones, pues, ella no era nada mas ni nada menos que la Top Ranger que, junto a su acompañante, salvó Almia y a todo el mundo del Equipo Pocalux.  
-Kyukidos... paremos, por favor...-dice la joven Ranger respirando entrecortadamente.  
Kyukios se detiene junto a un banco, donde la Ranger se sienta.  
-17 años de edad y no soy capaz de correr veinte minutos seguidos... vaya Ranger estoy hecha-dice sonriente, dirigiéndose a su amigo, a lo que asiente.  
Se para a mirar su Capturador. Ya hace un par de meses de lo ocurrido con Bruno, no, Albo Haz y al mirarlo le venían miles de recuerdos a la cabeza. Aquel Capturador... el único Capturador Vatonnage... el símbolo que la definía como Top Ranger.

_-Vaya, así que tu debes de ser la Ranger que se está paseando por aquí de hace un rato... Te llamabas... Laura Metepatas, ¿no?_  
_Vamos, tranqui, no pongas esa cara, jeje. Era una broma. Supongo que estarás aquí por el cristal conocido como "Lágrimas de los Príncipes". Pues mira, es una pena, porque yo también estoy aquí por él. Pero hay un problema, y es que el Pokémon guardián es demasiado fuerte..._  
_ ¡Ya sé! ¿Por que no entras ahí y haces "circulitos" con el Caturador ese tuyo para entretenerlo mientras yo lo cojo? Vamos, relájate, tu también sales ganando... luego te compraré un granizado de mora. Vamos, es azul, tu color favorito-._

Por alguna razón, justamente fue eso lo que envolvió la mente de la chica... aquel personaje de cabellos azules, cuyo nombre era Gelius... Laura no pudo olvidarlo desde la Operación Lucio.  
Kyukidos se preocupa al ver a su amiga quieta, sin decir nada y mirando su Capturador. Esta tarda en darse cuenta.  
-Ahora se me apetece ese granizado-dice. Kyuki se da cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Laura, por lo que suelta un leve gruñido. Detestaba a ese chico, sobre todo por meterse con su amiga cada vez que la veía con ese estúpido mote de "Metepatas".  
En ese momento, el Capturador empieza a sonar.  
-¿Si?-pregunta la Top Ranger.  
-Correo de voz, correo de voz. Soy yo, Silvio. Estás tardando más de lo normal en regresar... ¿se puede sabes dónde te has metido? La presidenta Edna te está buscando. Dice que te tiene una misión importante-le dice una voz masculina al otro lado del Caturador.  
-Vale Silvio, en seguida voy-dice Laura con desgana. No tenía muchas ganas de ir ahora a la Unión Ranger, allí no se llevaba bien con nadie (aunque eso no cambiaba fuera). Hace tiempo que no es una persona muy amigable. Las únicas personas con las que se llevaba bien eran los Rangers de Ventópolis, dónde trabajaba su mejorísima amiga. Por alguna razón, no tenia amigos en la Unión. Ni Sete, ni Estela, ni Silvio, ni nadie... bueno, excepto Eustaquio. Se podría decir que era su único "amigo" en toda Almia -o el mundo, incluso- que no fuese un Pokémon o un Ranger de Ventópolis.  
Después de resoplar, la chica se levanta para capturar un par de Staraptor que vuelan por el cuelo. Uno para ella y otro para Kyuki para dirigirse a la Unión.  
Una vez allí, se dirige a la tercera planta de la Unión, donde la espera la presidenta Edna junto a Silvio.  
-Buenos días-dice Laura, de mala gana.  
-Menos mal que ya has llegado, cariño-le dice la presidenta.  
-Si... ¿que quiere?-pregunta Laura poniéndose en frente de ella.  
-Verás... desde hace unos días, en la región de Sinnoh, los Pokémon han empezado a comportarse de forma extraña...-.  
-¿Que quiere decir?-.  
-Pues que se han vuelto agresivos-dice Silvio-Atacan a las personas y ya prácticamente se han apoderado de la región-.  
-Hace unas horas, nos ha llegado la noticia de que en la región de Floresta los Pokémon están empezando a comportarse igual, y hace media hora nos llegó un hombre de Portópolis afirmando que dos Chatot lo atacaron-continúa Edna.  
-¿No creen que podría ser el equipo Pocalux?-eso es lo primero que se ocurre preguntar a la Ranger.  
-No lo se. Pero mejor no arriesgarnos y esperar a adivinarlo. Un barco saldrá a la región de Floresta en dos horas y tu saldrás con él. Te asignaremos a un compañero para que te encargues de esta misión-dice la presidenta.  
-¿¡COMO?! U... ¿un compañero?-a Laura no le gustaba nada la idea de tener a alguien acompañándola, y menos aún le gustaba la idea de que justamente fuese Silvio quien se encontrase allí en ese momento... ¿sería él su compañero? No... no podía serlo... o eso es lo que ella deseaba, pues odiaba a Silvio desde que lo conoció... era muy despistado y un pesado.  
-Relájate, Silvio no será quien te acompañe-dice la presidenta Edna al ver la reacción de la chica- Ni tampoco Sete, ni Estela... es mas, ni siquiera es de esta región... ni un Top Ranger. Te asignaremos a una Ranger Local de Villaestío-.  
No. No podía ser. ¿De Villaestío? No solamente tenía que tener a una persona que la acompañe molestando, si no que encima, no la conocía de nada. Luego, para colmo, tenía que ser una Ranger Local. ¡¿Era una broma?! ¡Eso era un insulto para ella, la Top Ranger que salvó el mundo y a Darkrai! ¡¿Cómo podrían haberle puesto como compañera a una simple Ranger Local para una misión así?!  
Con mala cara, Laura se retira de la Unión sin decir nada, seguida de su compañero.  
Como aún quedan casi dos horas para que salga el barco, Laura decide ir al Bosque Vento a dibujar un rato, como hacía siempre que se encontraba mal.  
-Dime, Kyuki... ¿que podría dibujar?-.  
En ese momento, un pequeño Shinx aparece entre la hierva.  
-Hola, chiquitín-dice Laura mientras acaricia la cabeza del Pokémon. Se fija en una extraña marca negra en forma de estrella de cinco puntas es su cabeza.  
Entonces, el pequeño Shinx gruñe a la Ranger. Esta se sorprende. Nunca le había pasado eso, se llevaba especialmente bien con los Pokémon. El Pokémon enseña los dientes y Laura aparta la mano todo lo rápido que puede para evitar que le muerda, pero es demasiado tarde y el pequeño leoncito azul le clava los colmillos en la mano, lo cual hace gritar a la Ranger. De el lugar donde le clavó los dientes, empieza a brotar sangre, a pesar de llevar guantes, fue un mordisco muy profundo.  
Laura se levanta con velocidad y se aparta de el Pokémon todo lo que puede. Saca su Capturador para hacer una captura. El dolor de su mano no es un problema, pues ella es zurda y la mano afectada fue la derecha.  
Se le hace fácil capturar al Shinx pero, hasta después de la captura, el Pokémon sigue siendo igual de agresivo.  
-Kyukidos... vayámonos-le dice la joven Ranger a su acompañante.  
Ranger y Pokémon corren por el bosque perseguidos por el Shinx hasta llegar a Portópolis, donde el Pokémon se detiene y deja de perseguirlos regresando al bosque.  
-¿Laura? ¿Ese Shinx te ha atacado?-Laura se gira y ve a una joven Ranger Local, de unos 16 años, de cabellos largos y negros con una mecha rosa y ojos marrones, acompañada de un Starly.  
-¡Patri!-se alegra al ver a su amiga-¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Ventópolis?-.  
-Me mandaron aquí hace un rato para controlar a unos Pokémon muy agresivos... supongo que ese Shinx era uno de ellos... ¡Arceus! ¡Tu mano! ¡Estás sangrando!-dicho esto, agarra a su amiga por el brazo y la arrastra hasta la Base Ranger, donde se la curan y le ponen una venda.  
Laura mira el reloj de la base.  
-¡Córcholis! ¡Solo quedan diez minutos! ¡Me tengo que ir!-grita mientras sale por la puerta.  
Kyukidos se despide de su amiga Star (la Starly) y de la Ranger de Ventópolis que tan bien se llevaba con su amiga para salir corriendo detrás suyo.  
-¡Espera! ¡¿A donde?!-le grita Patricia saliendo por la puerta, pero no recibe respuesta, ya que Laura está demasiado lejos.  
Laura y Kyukidos llegan a tiempo al puerto para coger el barco.  
-¡Espera!-le grita una voz detrás suyo, a lo que Laura se gira.  
Patri alcanza corriendo a Laura unos segundos después, sin apenas aliento.  
-No... no me has dicho a donde vas-le dice respirando entrecortadamente.  
-A Floresta-.  
-¿Por que? ¿Regresarás pronto?-le pregunta preocupada.  
-Solo es por eso de los Pokémon agresivos, estaré aquí enseguida-le dice dándole un abrazo a la chica. Para ella, siempre había sido como una hermana pequeña, por lo que la apreciaba mucho, ya que no tenía familia.  
Hecho esto, sube al barco.  
-¡Mucha suerte!-grita despidiéndose de ella mientras se aleja el barco-¡Vuelve pronto!-.  
Laura se despide de su "hermanita" con la mano y, aunque el barco ya esté muy alejado del puerto, puede ver la silueta de la Ranger entregándole algo a Star, la cual aparece volando en su dirección con algo en el pico.  
-Star...-dice Laura cogiendo lo que esta le da-Gracias...-dice, sosteniendo un hermoso collar con una cadenita de oro con una piedrecita rosa. Según Patri dice, la piedra cambia de color con los cambios de humor, pero Laura nunca se lo creyó.  
La Starly se aleja volando, antes de que el barco llegue a mar abierto y ya no pudiese regresar.  
Una lágrima de felicidad se desliza por la mejilla sonrojada de la chica.

-_Te echaré de menos..._-piensa

* * *

**Miriam: Yo también te hacharé de menos TT-TT**

**Yo: ¿Pero que dices...? ¡¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí aún?!**

**Miriam: Laralalaralalalalá... *mira a otro lado***

**Yo: Bueno... ¡pues hasta el próximo capi!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Yo: Bueno, ya era hora de subir otro capi~**

**Jack: Normalmente se aburre mucho mi señora... ¿No debería probar a hacer algo que no tenga que ver con el ordenador?**

**Yo: (...) Nop.**

**Miriam: Si ya... intentad separarla de su ordenador marrón chocolate... necesitaréis suerte...**

**Yo: Bueno... ¿quien lo dice?**

**Miriam: Jackie, que para algo lo tenemos aquí.**

**Jack: Ok~ De primero, repito de nuevo que mi señora no es la dueña de Pokémon.**

**Yo: No me lo restriegues por la cara ¬¬**

**Jack: De segundo, después de que un Pokémon hable, aparecerá letra en cursiva y con un par de asteriscos, eso será la traducción de lo que el Pokémon diga (ej: ¡Tepig te! ****_*¡Soy el ejemplo!*_****). Y por último, aquí en negrita y cursiva os dejamos la parte final del capitulo uno. Disfrútenlo~**

* * *

_**-Star...-dice Laura cogiendo lo que esta le da-Gracias...-dice, sosteniendo un hermoso collar con una cadenita de oro con una piedrecita rosa. Según Patri dice, la piedra cambia de color con los cambios de humor, pero Laura nunca se lo creyó.**_  
_**La Starly se aleja volando, antes de que el barco llegue a mar abierto y ya no pudiese regresar.**_  
_**Una lágrima de felicidad se desliza por la mejilla sonrojada de la chica. **_  
_**-Te echaré de menos-piensa.**_

Capítulo 2

Laura y Kyukios se dirigen a Villaestío, donde la espera Carlos, el jefe de la base. Por suerte, Ritmi le informó por un Correo de voz que no estaría "sola", pues Eustaquio también se encontraba allí. Eso le dio una pequeña alegría a la chica.  
Una vez en la base, Eustaquio junto a su Slowpoke le da la bienvenida.  
-¡Vamos, pasa! ¡Te presentaremos a tu compañera!-.  
Eustaquio arrastra a la chica hasta tres Rangers.  
-Laura, estos son: Serena-dice, dirigiéndose a una chica de pelo azul, la cual lleva una Plusle en el hombro-, Helio-continúa, dirigiéndose a un chico, de pelo azul oscuro, el cual tiene un Minun en el hombro contrario a la otra chica- y, por último, la chica que será tu compañera: Desirée-dice, señalando a una tercera Ranger, de estatura baja y largo pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas. Esta está acompañada por un Vaporeon.  
-Hola-saludan los tres a la vez.  
Laura no responde y mira a Kyuki: parece que le ha caído bien ese Veporeon.

Laura y Desirée salen a patrullar por orden de Carlos, para controlar a los Pokémon por la selva Oliva.  
-Valla... no me puedo creer que esté de verdad con la Top Ranger que salvó el mundo... bueno, principalmente, yo derroté al Equipo Go-Rock... pero yo no soy una Top Ranger, ni tampoco tengo un Capturador Vatonnage, como tu-la Ranger rubia. No se callaba ni debajo del agua.  
Por otro lado, Kyukidos y el Vaporeon juegan al Pilla-pilla corriendo por delante de las Rangers.  
-Parece que se llevan bien...-dice Desirée para cambiar de tema, aunque no recibe respuesta. Laura llevaba todo el camino callada, sin decir nada.  
Kyuki y Vaporeon se detienen a mirar a un punto fijo en el bosque Lila.  
-¿Que ocurre?-eso es lo primero que dice Laura en unas horas.  
Kyuki gruñe a un matorral.  
-¿Crees que habrá algo?-pregunta Desi preocupada.  
Laura se acerca, con cuidado y algo de miedo al matorral, del que sale un Zigzagoon.  
-¡Que mono!-dice Desi.  
Laura se agacha con cuidado para mirarle la cabeza al Pokémon. Tiene la misma marca en forma de estrella que el Shinx.  
-¡Apartaos!-se escucha una voz femenina detrás de las chicas y estas hacen caso. El Zigzagoon intenta lanzarse sobre Laura, pero esta logra esquivarlo en el último segundo.  
Una chica de unos 18 años, de pelo azul, con unos enormes y preciosos ojos bicolor (uno azul y otro amarillo), vestida con un traje ajustado, completamente azul oscuro, un cinturón del mismo color y un micrófono en la oreja aparece de entre los árboles y lanza una extraña esfera, roja por encima y blanca por debajo, la cual expulsa un rayo rojo del que aparece un Pokémon con forma de persona, un vestido negro y verde, un micrófono (idéntico al de la chica) en lo que seria la oreja y con un cabello verde en forma de pentagrama.  
-¡Psíquico!-.  
Los ojos del Pokémon se iluminan con un tono azul celeste, y una extraña fuerza -del mismo color- rodea al Zigzagoon levantándolo del suelo y evitando que se mueva. La chica se acerca y saca una jeringuilla de un bolsillo, la cual le inyecta para sacarle sangre.  
-¡Oye! ¿Que le estás haciendo?-se alarma Desi, pero no recibe respuesta. En lugar de eso, saca una segunda jeringuilla para inyectarle un extraño líquido transparente. Poco a poco, el Zigzagoon cierra los ojos y su respiración se detiene.  
-Ya no me sirves de nada-es lo que las Rangers escuchan decir a la chica-Meloetta, suéltalo-la Pokémon obedece y deja caer bruscamente el Pokémon.  
Laura y Desirée, seguidas de sus Pokémon acompañantes, se acercan corriendo al cuerpo sin vida del Zigzagoon.  
-¿Que le has hecho...?-dice Laura, con lágrimas en los ojos lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica la escuchase, pero esta la omite por completo y se aleja del lugar-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!-le dice, cogiendo lo que antes era un Zigzagoon y girándose para verla. Pero ya no está. Ha desaparecido por completo.  
-¿A dónde ha ido...?-.  
-No lo sé... pero será mejor irse antes de que se haga de noche-dice la Ranger del Cranidos, secándose las lágrimas al ver que pronto anochecerá.  
-Espera-responde la otra chica-Vaporeon, Excavar-.  
-¡Vaporeon! _*¡Entendido!*_-Vaporeon obedece y cava un hoyo en la tierra.  
Desirée coge al Zigzagoon de las manos de Laura y lo mete en el agujero.  
-Ataque arena...-.  
Vaporeon usa el ataque para tapar el hoyo y Laura se acerca con una preciosa flor, que deja sobre la "tumba" del Pokémon.  
-Ahora ya podemos irnos...-dice Desi. Entonces, se para a ver el collar que la otra chica lleva-Tu collar... ¿antes no era rosa?-.  
-¿Eh? Si... ¿por que lo dices...?-Laura se para a mirar la piedra. Era cierto, ya no era rosa, si no que azul-Que extraño...-.

-Bueno... espero que lo estés pasando bien-Laura ya lleva un buen rato hablando con Patri con el Correo de voz.  
-Si... a propósito... tu collar... bueno... hoy era azul...-.  
-¡Ja! ¡Si, si, si! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Cambia de color según el estado de animo! Un... un momento... ¿has dicho azul? Pero, eso que has estado triste... ¿por que?-.  
-No... por nada... una tontería-la chica no quería que Patri se enterase de lo de la muerte el Zigzagoon, le rompería el corazón-Te tengo que dejar, mañana tengo que ir a Otonia, dicen que allí hay un montón de Pokémon que se comportan de forma rara...-.  
-Si... por aquí también. Aunque, por alguna razón, no entran en Portópolis. Y si lo hacen, es por poco tiempo-.  
-Oye... si por casualidad ves a un Pokémon con una estrella de cinco puntas en la frente... aléjate de él-eso es lo último que Laura dice antes de colgar.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-Desi entra junto a Vaporeon en la habitación.  
-Si...-responde la chica. Entonces, se para a ver la cara de preocupación de la otra chica. No estaba preocupada por el Zigzagoon, bueno, un poco si, pero la verdadera razón era ella-¡Pero tranquila!-continúa, mostrando su mejor sonrisa-¡Super Laura puede con todo!-.  
-¿Super Laura?-se ríe Desi.  
-¡Si! ¡Oye, que lo digo enserio! ¡Yo soy Super Laura y este es mi ayudante Kyukidos!-dice "Super Laura" señalando a su compañero.  
-Crani dos dos... _*Modo Super Laura ON*_-dice el Pokémon.  
Todos estallan en carcajadas.  
-Oh, Arceus... estás loca-dice Desi, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Si... creo que tengo un problema...-.  
-¡Jaja! ¡Tranquila! ¡A mi no podrás superarme!-.  
-¡¿A no?! Para tu información... ¡Super Laura puede hacerlo todo!-dice la chica lanzándose para hacerle cosquillas a su compañera.  
-Esto... chicas...-.  
-¿Helio...?-las dos Pokémon Ranger se giran a ver al chico-¿Cuanto rato llevas ahí...?-.  
-Lo suficiente como para ver que "Super Laura" no es tan seria como Silvio me dijo-responde.  
La chica se sonroja.  
-Vamos, tranquila, es broma-dice Helio sonriendo, lo que provoca una risilla a Laura. Le recordó un montón a cierto individuo, también de pelo azul. Hecho esto, el chico se marcha.  
-Bueno... la verdad es que tiene razón... Silvio nos dijo que eras una chica bastante seria-le dice Desirée.  
-Ya... bueno, en realidad, fuera de la Unión no soy así...-.  
-Eso parece... ¿sabes? Me caes bien-dice, antes de marcharse.

* * *

**Jack: Se me ha hecho corto...**

**Miriam: (...)**

**Yo: ¿Miriam? ¿Estás bien?**

**Miriam: (...) ¿Zigzagoon...? TT-TT**

**Jack: Bah, déjala. Se pondrá bien.**

**Yo: ¿Tu crees? Parece afectada...**

**Miriam: *se tumba en el suelo en posición fetal a llorar***

**Jack: *me mira* Bueno... no se...**


End file.
